


that's alright with me

by frankgasm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst? IDK, College AU, Dom RK900, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, GAVIN'S AN ASSHOLE, Gavin900, Jealousy, M/M, Slow Burn, Sub Gavin Reed, Top!Rk900, bottom!gavinreed, but not the type that you think, connor's a nerd but not as much, gavin reed is gay, idk i just like it, reed900, richard is rk900's name in this, richard's a nerd, richard's gonna go through a goth phase lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankgasm/pseuds/frankgasm
Summary: "he's a jerk, he's a moron, he obviously has some insecurity issues going on! oh, and not just that! I don't know, bi-polar disorder maybe? he is /not/ okay!""well.. that's alright with me."





	1. pilot (2)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a college AU instead of a high school one because I'm not in high school. I'm in college. :-) 
> 
> I took some advice while re-doing all of this. (I forgot your username but you were the only one to comment on the last pilot I deleted and so, thank you!)  
> this is my new pilot.  
> comment some opinions if ya want.  
> ps. sorry for typo's! I'm the typo queen. xo

Richard and Connor stand on either side of their father. With how flushed their faces both are, along with the fact that they’re both sporting prominent frowns; the two almost look like identical twins as opposed to fraternal. (they might as well be).

Richard and Connor can’t remember why they’re mad at each other this week,- they just are. And the twins don’t fight often, but when they do? It’s bad.  
Because of this,the two are currently very much so regretting that their first class is a class they specifically made sure to have together.  
“G’morning class. I’m seeing familiar faces and so, I know some of you already know that I’m not the teacher you’ll be having this entire semester. my sons though? Well, you’re stuck with the two..”  
Richard can hardly listen to his dad, “Mr. Anderson”,-- because he’s just so angry. What kind of teacher doesn’t show up on the first day of school? At a university?? Why of all people did his dad have to be the sub, and why was Connor being such a jerk today??? Mr. Anderson finally loosens up his grip on Richard’s shoulder and, Richard makes eye contact with his brother but, immediately scowls in his direction when he notices that his brother’s scowling, too. Connor makes his way to the far left of the classroom to find a seat and so of course, Richard power walks over to the far right. Mr. Anderson only sighs and rolls his eyes at their pouty behavior. The two of them would be turning 21 this year for christs’ sake. Mr. Anderson had been working at this university for years. His sons better not go and embarrass him somehow.

Richard has a seat towards the front of the classroom, his gunmetal gray eyes boring into his dad as the man halfheartedly goes over the classes’ syllabus. He calms down, even becomes excited the more he learns about the class. History huh? He loved history. And math. And science. And philosophy, and mythology…  
The smile that’s growing on Richard’s face shrinks in size when he hears a groan come from directly behind him.  
“Are you serious sasquatch? Did you have to come and sit directly in front of me?”  
Richard can feel the flush on his face from earlier return.  
He was a pretty tall guy, taller than the average guy and so, he knew the complaint had to be towards him. The raven haired man whips himself around only to come across a frowning red head’s gaze.

“C’mon, North.. There’s not even anything to see. I told you you’d be grumpy if you skipped out on breakfast the way you did..” the man beside her goes on to say, reaching out with his tan hand to rest it down onto her shoulder.  
Richard can’t help but glance over at the man’s other hand. It’s attached to a blonde’s hand, who’s all smiles despite the current situation.  
Maybe Richard stares at their intertwined hands for too long.  
“I’m sorry,- is me.. Holding hands with my boyfriend making you uncomfortable?” the man from before asks, his brows slightly araised.  
Richard looks him in the eyes and, he’s immediately intimidated. Leafy greens and ocean blues. Richard had never met anyone who had heterochromia iridum before. He shakes his head quickly.  
“No.. it’s not that I harbor any homophobia.. I just think that.. Romantic relationships in general can be.. Quite the distraction when in college.” He answers honestly, pushing his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose as he turns back around.  
The three behind Richard exchange glances and, the redhead from before mumbles out a quiet “nerd.”  
Richard hears it but, he ignores it.

Connor’s not as passionate about academics as Richard is and, he’s definitely more emotionally charged. He doesn’t calm down with time and, all he can think about how much of a jerk his brother is. Richard thinks he’s so much smarter and so much better in every way. He thinks he can boss and push Connor around because of it,- because he’s taller. But no, none of that is true, and height doesn’t matter! Connor’s the older one anyway. (even if it’s only by 45 minutes.)

Connor doesn’t really pay attention to his dad go over the syllabus since, he figures that he can read it on his own later on. He only glances up from what he’s doing, which is texting some old friends, when the classroom door abruptly swings open. A dishelved brunette comes obnoxiously strolling in and, he grins from ear to ear.  
“Well, if it isn’t Gavin fucking Reed. Let me tell you guys, this kid was in every class I ended up subbin’ last semester. Do you go fuckin’ searching for me?”  
The classroom giggles at Mr. Anderson’s language but, Connor’s a bit embarrassed by it, really.  
Were they laughing with his dad or at him?  
The brunette that’s entered the classroom takes a glance around and, he chuckles softly.  
“Hank, you old fart.. I could ask you the same thing.” he then goes on to say, amused but also snarky.  
That makes Connor frown a little but, Hank just rolls his eyes.  
“Here’s a syllabus. You're late. Lucky I didn’t lock you out but, I still will if you bust my balls, Reed.”  
“Yeah, yeah..”

Connor glances down at his phone again for a few short seconds but, when he feels a presence hovering over him, he glances back up with a frown. It’s Gavin, standing over him.. Looking at him.. expectantly?  
“I want this desk. Scoot over, dipshit.”  
“..What?..” Connor’s immediately taken aback and, even a little anxious. He glances around the classroom, glances over at his dad.. But, nobody’s paying attention to Gavin’s presence anymore.  
“You heard me..” Gavin leans over so that he can talk directly into Connor’s ear.  
“Get a move on..”  
Connor feels a shiver ripple down his spine. He immediately stands to his feet and moves a seat over. He didn’t want any trouble.. Not on his first day. When Gavin takes a seat beside Connor, the older twin immediately feels miserable.  
Was this not going to be a good first day at all?  
Connor dreaded having a bully. Adults didn’t have bullies..


	2. maroon walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time for the twins to move into their dorm rooms :-)  
> (it's short??? I'm sorry???)

Morning classes were over for the twins and, now that it was the afternoon, the two had time to move their belongings into their respective dorm rooms.  
The two lived close enough to Phoenix University to drive up to it everyday,- with their father working for the school and all. But, Hank had insisted they stay on campus. He didn't want the two to miss out on the ‘college experience’ or whatever and so, the two had no choice but to go along with things.  
The boys could pick and choose the classes they wanted to be in, sure but.. That wasn't the case when it came to dorm rooms. First years were assigned rooms and, that was that but.. At least the two would be down the hall from each other and not /too/ far.

 

Connor sets the last heavy bag he has down onto what would be his new bed before sighing softly. He then takes a glance around at everything he’s brought in and, he immidiately feels a little overwhelmed. There was no way he was gonna unpack all of this now,-- he needed a break.  
Connor’s roommate is seemingly nowhere to be found and, he knows better than to go and bother his brother right now. Richard would be too busy unpacking right away, and besides.. even if Connor didn’t know better, he still wouldn’t bother to go see Richard because he’s still upset at the guy. Upset in general. That.. moron he had had in his first class had sorta put a damper on his entire day. That had been the only interaction he had had with anyone all day but, he was really hoping that’d change soon.

 

Connor listens to his favorite MCR album on a loop while wandering down the dorm room corridors. He eventually stumbles across the common room and, is sorta in awe at how spaciousit is.  
Dimly lit with maroon walls. Pool tables and massage chairs and.. even a mini bar.  
The atmosphere itself loosens Connor up a bit.  
Connor glances over at the far corner of the common room, where he sees two individuals hunched over a flat screen tv that sits on the carpetted floor. They're the only other two in the room at the moment and, they seem to be playing a videogame on said TV. Mario Kart?  
Connor loved Mario Kart.

 

Connor saunters over to the two and, he has a seat on a couch that's nearby, but-- not too nearby. He tries his best to watch inconspicuously. That doesn't work out. His presence is immidiately noticed.  
The woman in the floor, who seems super super tiny in comparison to her giant of a friend, turns to face Connor after a moment or two of playing.  
She says.. something but, Connor doesn’t hear it the first time around. He quickly tugs out his earphones and, raises his eyebrows.  
“Huh?”  
“Who’s your favorite to use?” She asks again, sweetly.  
“Oh,-- Yoshi.”  
“Ah, ahaha. Okay..”  
There's a few beats of silence.  
“Do you wanna play with us?”  
“Oh,- sure..”  
Connor lets out a soft, breathy, awkwardly chuckle and, eventually slides himself down onto the floor beside the woman.  
“I like your hair.. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone dye their hair that.. White before..”  
“Thanks! It's new for me but I like it.. I’m Kara.” Kara hands Connor a controller, her smile brighter than the sun.  
“and um,- this is Luther! He’s not too much of a talker.”  
While Kara speaks, Connor makes eye contact with Luther and, they exchange friendly nods and waves.  
“I’m Connor. I’m new here. It’s my first day..”  
“Oh? How’s it been?”  
“Mn.. not so great..”  
Connor lets out a soft sigh and his gaze settles on the tv screen in front of him. Despite his sigh though, he can’t help but smile. Can’t help but feel a little better already. Kara has a warm aura to her.  
“Oh.. well, i’m sure it’ll get better..”

 

While hauling the last of his things into his designated dorm room, Richard finally takes a moment to glance over at his room mate. He recognizes him as ‘Gavin fucking Reed’ from earlier and, Richard would say what’s on his mind to man now, if it weren't for the fact that the man lays in his bed with his eyes closed and his earphones in. Was he.. Really sleeping to heavy metal? Richard can hear it all the way from where he’s standing.  
Richard sighs quietly and turns his attention back to his things. He cracks his knuckles and immediately leaps into his ‘organization mode;' folding the clothes he pulls out of his bags as perfectly as he can before placing them into drawers as perfectly as he can.. setting his laptop down onto his desk and aligning it perfectly, aligning his pencils beside it perfectly, aligning the candles he sets down perfectly.. It all makes Richard feel.. Good. Fulfilled.  
Gavin on the other hand, isn’t asleep but, resting his eyes.  
And, he doesn’t open them for awhile. He doesn’t even open them when Richard busts out his cleaning supplies,- figuring that the scent of chemicals is coming from the bathroom down the hall instead.

 

However, when Gavin does open his eyes a while later, their met with Richard who’s on his hands and knees, guiding a line of duct tape smack dab down the middle of the floor to their room.  
“What the fuck?..” he lowly mumbles out, slowly sitting up with squinted eyes and, pulling one of his earphones out.  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
“Oh,- Gavin. You’re awake. I’m Richard, Richard Anderson and, this tape ought to keep things.. Seperated for us.” Richard calmly goes on to explain, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose as he stands to his feet.  
“I suggest that you keep your side of the room more organized. But if not, that’s fine. As long as your clutter doesn’t.. Intermingle with my things.”

Gavin’s confused, flustered, then immediately irritated.  
Confused because he hadn’t had a roommate in a long long time, flustered because Richard’s face isn’t only mildly familiar but also mildly.. Attractive.. and, irritated because..  
“My- my clutter can be.. Wherever the fuck it wants to be! Wherever I wanna put it! There’s no way in hell I’m gonna let some freshman tell me what to do!”  
He aggressively spits out, now climbing out of bed to get in Richard’s face. To intimidate Richard. Though.. that’s a little hard to do when you’re more than a few inches shorter than the person you're trying to intimidate. Instead, Gavin’s the one intimidated. He doesn’t show it though.

Richard stares down at Gavin with a raised brow and, he uses his hand to gently nudge the brunette a few inches backwards,-- off of the duct tape.  
“I’m not a freshman. I’m a sophomore.. I’m just a first year here and well, I don’t think that my suggestions and requests are too taxing, Gavin Reed.”  
“Suggestions.. requests.. Hah, y’know what? Fuck this. No. No way. I haven't had a roommate in forever and if I do have to have one this year? It’s not gonna be you. No.” Gavin shakes his head to himself and, immediately afterwards, rushes out of the room.  
Lord knows where he’s hurrying off to.  
His counselor’s office maybe?  
Richard shakes his head a little, too. He knew that’d be no use.  
Room assignments for the year were set in stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! Kara and Luther!  
> boo! Gavin's being an asshole!


	3. how unlucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good, I really can't tell fhjagfsgdsh  
> ((these chapters are probably gonna stay as small as they are because that's just how I write. xo))

Despite the heavy drapes Connor's hung up in his room that make it difficult for him to tell the difference between night and day, Connor knows it's night time without checking his phone because he can hear the crickets doing their thing right outside his window.  
Connor’s finally met his roomate; he’s a succulent collector, a bit spazzy and, despite the burn marks littering the side of his face, a cutie. When there's a knock at their dorm room door, he’s the one to answer it. He opens it barely a crack and peaks through with a small frown. It’s Richard.

Before Richard can say anything, Connor’s room mate hastily closes the door in his face and, Richard can hear him speaking to his brother on the other side.  
“Your other you is at the door. Should Ralph let him in or are you still mad at him?”  
Richard rolls his eyes. Connor sighs from where he sits in his bed.  
“No, go ahead and let him in..”  
The door opens again just a crack,- then all the way.  
“Sorry.. Ralph had to check with your other you first before letting you in,” He explains, turning to go and grab a spray bottle full of water that’s near his bed. He uses it to feed his succulents.

Richard steps through and immediately plops down onto his brother’s bed with a sigh.  
“Ralph already knows about you, including the fact that you’re a complete and utter jerk and so, no introductions are needed from you. He’s my roomate. A nice guy.” Connor goes on to quietly explain, finally checking his phone,- then sitting it down again to take a look at his brother.  
“You got lucky. Mine’s an arrogant fool.” Richard says while returning Connor’s gaze, now resting his head in one of his hands.  
“That so?”  
“Yeah.. I don’t wanna talk about it, though. Are you.. Ready to go?”  
Connor only nods and hums and, then stands to his feet. He slips on some sandals, then turns to look at Ralph.  
“Ralph,-- are you coming? To the the gym with us?”

Connor had learned from Kara about a party one of her friends , Chloe, holds in the gym every year after the first day of school has ended. She’s been holding it every year for three years, and nobody has a clue as to why the university turns a blind eye to it but,-- they do. Kara had said something about Chloe maybe having a romantic relationship with the president of the college but, that’s just all rumors.  
Richard hated parties but,-- he couldn't just let Connor go alone. Who knows what he’d do. What others might do /to/ him? He shouldn’t have to be without his brother if he doesn't have to be,-- and that’s exactly what Connor had texted him earlier. Thus, the end of their beef.

Ralph hesitates.  
“I don't know.. Ralph gets nervous at events like that..”  
“Hmn. I understand. Well,-- how about you come with us and just, stay with us the whole time? We’ll come back to the dorm together too, as early as you want. Whenever you want.” Connor offers. Richard frowns a little bit at the offer but, it's hardly noticeable. Now he'd have to watch over two people instead of one. Connor was sweet and dependable and all but,-- not as dependable as Richard. Not as alert and, not as cautious. Not as ‘sober babysitter’ material.  
Ralph’s quiet for a moment, but he eventually tentatively nods.  
“Okay.. maybe.. Ralph thinks he would like that..”

Connor’s surprised when there are literal /bouncers/ are at the gym doors. But, they're not too intimidating and, they let Connor, Richard, and Ralph through with seemingly no trouble at all.  
The party doesn’t seem.. As hectic as Connor thought it’d be. There’s a lot of people lounging around,-- some in the gym’s pool, some not, but there’s not /too/ many people. It’s dimly lit and the music’s quiet alternative rock,-- the scent of marijuana wafts in the air.

“Connor! You made it!” a smiling Kara shouts as she approaches the three men who stand still and gander. Connor quickly snaps out of his daze and returns Kara’s grin.  
“Hey,-- Yeah I decided to come! This is Richard, my brother and,--”  
“Ralph! Yeah, I know Ralph! I’m more surprised to see you here than anyone else!” She goes on to chirply explain to Ralph, pulling the man into a tight hug. Ralph returns the hug and smiles shyly.  
“Well, Connor makes Ralph feel.. Extra safe. So does the really tall other Connor.”  
Kara pulls away from Ralph to glance up at the ‘really tall other Connor’ and, she raises a brow.  
“‘Really tall other Connor’, huh?’” She giggles a little and reaches out to shake Richard’s hand, and Richard smiles a weak half smile.  
“It’s nice to meet you Richard.”  
“And it's nice to meet you, Kara. Thanks for the invitation.” Richard says softly as he pushes his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose with a finger and follows Kara over to where she’s sitting with others.  
All four take a seat,-- Ralph taking a seat right beside Connor and, wrapping his arm around his.  
Connor doesn’t mind.  
Richard meets Connor’s other friend Luther, and Kara’s friends; North, Simon, Josh and Markus. But, he does more observing than he does conversing. He has a sip and a nibble of the things Connor leaves and comes back with from the refreshment table and, rolls his eyes when Connor takes a recreational puff or two of a marijuana joint,-- fanning the smoke away from his face with his hand,-- but nothing really peaks his interest. Not until the group starts talking about a person they see across the way from where they’re sitting.  
“Oh,-- that Gavin? Yeah, he’s a total jerk. I don’t know how he’s even the slightest bit likeable to others..” Kara sneers.  
“Yeah! He’s so mean? I’m pretty sure he’s just welcomed at these types of things and, gets away with /everything/ because he’s the president’s little brother. And, I mean /everything/.” North then goes on to say after.  
Richard raises a brow and he follows everyone’s gaze. And, there he is,-- his slob of a room mate, a lit cigarette between his lips and his phone held close to his face.  
“That’s.. That’s my roommate..” he goes on to say, still a bit detached.  
Everyone turns to look at Richard.  
“Phoenix University must be really filled to the brim this year.. Good luck with that.” Mark comments.  
Richard hums.  
Gavin glances up from his phone when he feels as though there’s eyes on and him and, he immediately makes eye contact with Richard. Gavin feels a fluttering in his gut but,-- only Gavin has to know that. The fluttering makes him angry, the fact that he can't get rid of Richard as a roommate makes him angry. He casually flips Richard off.  
Richard frowns.  
An anger begins to bubble up from within him. But, not because of Gavin’s vulgarity with him.  
But because of his vulgarity with Connor.  
He had really been the same man to bother Connor this morning,-- huh? Gavin would be the one who needed luck.


	4. evening time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last evening they got settled in. this evening, its time for the twins to find activities they like to past the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't written in so long?  
> (gavin and richard will spend sometime together eventually. they've gotta, they live together)

It’s Richard’s idea to switch places with Connor in his and Connor’s first class of the day.  
Sure they could both sit by their new-found aquatiences on the other side of the classroom,-- but no. Richard WANTS to sit near where Connor had sat. Wants to teach Gavin a lesson. Everyone in the classroom is especially excited and amused when greeted by what would be their actual professor for the semester, But Richard’s not sure why. It’s just,-- a professor, and he’s not as handsome to Richard as the women sitting around him claim he is.  
Richard’s more excited about the actual _content_ of the class.

Gavin comes in late to the class for a second time and, he starts a little when him and “Mr. Kamski” make eye contact.  
“Gavin..” the way Mr. Kamski says Gavin’s name is.. Strange. It at first sounds stern but it turns into something sort of.. Loving?  
“Mr. Kamski.” Gavin dryly responds, rolling his eyes and turning to find a seat.  
Richard’s already sitting in the seat Gavin sat in last class and, Gavin opens his mouth to speak but, Richard speaks first.  
“Sit down, _dipshit_. You're in my way.” Richard says coldly, completely out of character.  
Realization had hit Gavin last night when he saw both Connor and Richard at the party he had been too. He knew they were twins and knew that a confrontation would maybe happen but-- he obviously hadn’t known how and when.  
If they really were twins then, why was one so much more intimidating than the other? So much more.. Just.. _more_?  
“Oh, fuck you…” Gavin lowly grumbles out, sitting down and frowning in the other direction but, tensing up when there’s suddenly a tight grip around his wrist.  
“No, fuck _you_..” Richard says lowly, tugging Gavin’s hand in closer and gripping onto one of his fingers. Richard bends it back and, Gavin hisses and,-- it feels as though if Richard bends it anymore, it’s gonna snap right off!  
“You can throw attitude my way all you want,-- but if you ever bully my brother again, I will give you _hell_. I live with you now, Gavin. Now keep. Quiet. I know how rowdy you are and I have notes to take.”  
Richard growls out before letting go. After sighing, Richard sits up straight again and, his features and mannerism become neutral again,-- become calm. He then opens his notebook to begin writing notes.  
Now it’s Gavin’s turn to be miserable. He slinks down in his seat and massages at his finger,-- his cheeks and neck flushed and rosy. Maybe via embarrassment, maybe not.  
He’s quiet the entirety of the class.

 

Connor has more than one class with Gavin,-- but instead of feeling the need to avoid the man, the man makes sure to avoid him.  
There is only one place in particular where Gavin seems to let his guard down,-- where he seems to forget about being too rough around the edges. That’s at the gym.  
Connor finally has time for the gym by the evening time. And, he’s not like his brother,-- he actually has to put in _work_ to keep fit.  
The gym’s nice.

At the party, Connor was only exposed to the gym swimming pool and, that was in dim lighting. But on this side of the gym, it’s spacious and different hues of blue,-- with treadmills and ellipticals and, music and tv’s. There’s even a built in rock climbing area and, a large door that leads to the outside.  
Connor’s only been on the treadmill for a few minutes warming up when he spots Gavin from across the way. He’s standing in a circle amongst friends and they’re all in matching tops and shorts, the university's colors,-- red and white. He’s sweaty but.. Happy. There's a genuine smile on his face. This is only Connor’s second day knowing of Gavin, but he can tell that seeing Gavin so happy is a rare sight to see.  
Connor eventually looks away and turns up the speed on his treadmill. He does so gradually, until he’s running. Running was one of Connor’s favorite things to do. He’d imagine himself running with Richard, or with his pup Sumo back at home, or after some criminal who’s just stole some lady’s purse,-- like a superhero. Connor can feel a thin sheet of sweat building on his brow and after awhile, he slows down to a stop.  
Once at a stop he breathes heavily, closes his eyes and leans up against the treadmill for a moment. Connor doesn't feel like his eyes have been closed for that long, but maybe they have been, considering that when he opens them again, there’s a cluster of men standing close by, seemingly checking him out. Their sudden presence startles him a bit.  
Standing in front of the men is a single and shorter woman. She makes eye contact with Connor, her brow raised and her face showing amusement.  
“Got one hell of a run in kid,-- almost broke the damn thing.” She then goes on to say, gesturing at the treadmill and tossing Connor a water bottle.  
Connor only hums and drinks from the bottle eagerly. He steps off of the treadmill, feeling too good from his run to feel any social anxiety or intimidation.

“I’m Tina.. head of the track team.. We’re lookin’ for new runners..” She then starts. Before Connor can even fully process what Tina’s said, Gavin’s pushing his way through the men standing behind Tina with a frown.  
“Tina, _no_ \-- we do _not_ want this prick on our track team.” He says nastily, giving Connor a glare.  
Tina rolls his eyes. “You can’t say that about everyone, Gavin.”  
“But I mean it this time! Look at him.. He’s.. scrawny. And he can go back and say whatever he wants to his brother,-- but I’m co-captain and it's NOT happening.”  
Tina lets out a breathy chuckle.  
“You saw him on that treadmill too, didn’t you?? Afraid of somebody being a little.. Better than you?”  
Gavin raises his brows at Tina in surprise. She really did know how to push at all his buttons and, Connor easily catches onto that.

“Let’s race, Gavin..” He goes on to abruptly say, now taking a step towards the man. He was taller than Gavin, but not by much.  
“If I win I get to come and check out a practice or two.. If not then well.. You’ll get what you want.. Or are you.. Idunno,-- _scared_ of that?”  
Connor always felt ballsy after a run. Always felt confident, perhaps overly confident and just.. Good. Maybe he was overestimating himself,-- and underestimating Gavin, but before he knows it, the two are out on the track field, stretching, with all of Gavin and Tina’s team watching. It’s the perfect weather too,-- breezy; the sun setting..  
Gavin would never turn down the chance to whoop somebody's ass and, especially not Connor's.  
Who did he think he was? Who did Tina think she was?? Just thinking about it makes Gavin scoff to himself.  
After stretching, Connor and Gavin step up to a white line painted in the track’s dirt and decide that they’ll both be going around the track three times on the blow of Tina’s whistle.  
Gavin bends over and takes a stance that Connor warily copies and, when the whistle is blown, Connor immediately takes off, leaving Gavin in the dust.  
He runs and runs and when passing by Tina and Gavin’s team and completing his first lap, he can hear someone say “look at him go!”  
He does his best to contain his smirk.

Gavin’s behind but, not by much.. And by the third lap? Well, Connor blinks and Gavin is suddenly.. _In front of him_. Confusion hits and Connor frowns and tries to speed up but when he does, Gavin does too. Connor’s half way around when Gavin finishes his third lap, in turn beating Connor,-- but Gavin doesn’t stop there. He passes Connor up AGAIN and when Connor finally finishes the third lap, Gavin's finishing his fourth. He’s perplexed, and wonders how in the FUCK that happened.  
Both double over and breathe heavily but, Gavin wears a shit eating grin. Connor should feel defeated, or embarrassed and, he's sure he will later. Maybe he'll even feel angry and maybe he'll even feel his dislike for Gavin return,-- _grow.._ But, right now he feels fine. Feels too good from running to feel anything BUT good..

Gavin won’t admit it directly but,-- Connor had.. Potential. And he’d much rather beat Connor once Connor’s reached that potential.  
“Just had to do a fourth lap and show off,-- didn’t you??” Tina says, approaching the two with the same amused look on her face she had earlier.  
“You fucking know it..” Gavin says lowly, giving one of his other approaching team mates a high five.  
“I’m gonna go hit the showers. I guess we’ll see dipshit at practice..”  
He then goes on to say, walking off.  
Connor doesn’t say anything.. He just looks to Tina’s smile and, returns it with a tired one.

 

The last thing Richard expected to do was bond with anybody,-- but Markus just has this intellectual part of him that Richard seems to connect with, albeit it be hesitantly. He didn’t want his interest in the man the grow too much,-- then he’d find himself hanging out with him and others as opposed to focusing on school work. He didn't want that at all..

“Student body President huh?.. I could run for that.. I’m an excellent problem solver.” Richard goes onto say while walking along side Markus and North. He never actually would but figured entertaining the thought for conversations sake wasn’t a bad thing to do.  
“Yeah well, you’d never win. Markus has won two years in a row,-- everyone here just eats him up and, with good reason. With him here everything’s just.. _Better_.” North goes onto gush, clinging to Markus’ arm with a dopey grin and an admiring gaze.  
Richard frowns a little. He had thought Markus was dating Simon? It’s a wonder then as to why Markus allows North’s.. Pinning the way he does.  
“I don’t know.. I’ve already noticed a few things that could be improved on.” He then answers honestly, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with a finger.  
North frowns, but Markus just chuckles a tiny bit.  
“Well,-- no president is perfect and no campus is.. But hey,-- if you think you can do better then you should run! I wouldn't mind worthy competition. You can't just be a problem solver though. You've gotta be a people person.” He says, mostly lightheartedly.

While walking, Richard takes an opportunity to take gander at the campus grounds. The way the school is built is beautiful. It's made of mostly red brick and concrete, but vines and other green nature seemingly incase the buildings. There's fountains and makeshift waterfalls.. The architects really knew what they were doing when putting everything together. Its refreshing.  
North eventually parts ways with the two to head off her Women’s Empowerment club and, Richard and Markus head into the chess club building. It’s in a smaller room and there aren’t too many members, but the environment is home-y and the low classical music that plays is soothing to Richard.  
The two decide to sit by a glass wall that shows the outside and play each other. It's comfortably quiet for awhile.

“You’re not always this calm and collected, are you?..” Markus asks softly, Richard only raises his brow in response to the tanner man.  
“I saw the way you grabbed at Gavin earlier today. I’m sure others did too but, ignored it because they know how much of a bully he can be.. I try to deal with him, but he gets away with a lot because his older brother, Mr. Kamski, is the president of the university too. He tries his best to deal with him too but he’s just.. Troubled.” He explains.  
Richard hums, and gives himself a moment to think and move a chess piece before talking with Markus.  
“I can be.. A little aggressive when it comes to my brother. But with individuals like Gavin, you have to be that way.”  
“I don’t know.. I don’t believe in being.. Pushy.”  
“Well.. perhaps that’s just another little difference between us that would maybe make me a better Student body President than you..” Richard somewhat playfully says, flashing Markus a crooked grin.  
Markus returns it.  
“Maybe..”

Markus wins. Richard's pleasantly surprised.


	5. a ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gavin throws a tantrum :-/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm SORRY it's been weeks since me updating and i'm SORRY this is short but chapters will get longer and more consistent. i prOMISE. I've just been busy with college myself ehe :-//(i also really appreciate the two people who have commented and shown me support. also the kudos. it's what inspired me to write tonight!! so thank u so much!!)

Gavin’s only been in school a week and, he’s already SICK of all the courses he has to take. The only thing that seems to keep him sane is the track team.  
But, in retrospect, it hasn’t just been a week, but 2 years.  
Sure there’s little breaks in between but, they never seem to be enough for Gavin. The man’s beyond impatient and really just wishes that he was already doing what he loved for a living.  
Gavin wishes a lot of things.  
Gavin’s happy it’s the weekend, he’s happy it’s fall.  
He feels less angry in fall, feels like he has more fun in the fall and, this saturday night is gonna be a ball for him..  
Or at least it was supposed to be.

11:25pm.  
Gavin and his friends, Tina, Chris and Laurina stroll into their favorite late night diner, drunk off their asses and, stand huddled up near the entrance as they all try to collectively light Gavin’s cigarette for 5 mins or so. They finally do and have a mini celebration, then head over to where they usually sit: a 6 person booth, that’s nice and roomy when it’s just the 4 of them.

Gavin imagines that this is how having a home of his own would be like. Wood, warmth, and being able to actually smoke during dinner..  
Every time him and his friends come to this place, he wishes they’d never have to leave.

“Tina, you worry too much. We’re almost done and I’ve been hearing since the dawn of time that the DPD is constantly understaffed. They’re gonna let us in like it’s nothing.” Gavin goes on to say, eating eagerly from the batch of fries that have been set down onto their booth table.

“Gavin,-- has it ever occured to you that they may be seen as under staffed because they’re very serious about who they let in? Detroit is a big town. Big town, big crime. Big homicide.” Chris explains, far more sober than the other three.

“Ahaha yeah, and if they don’t let me in? BIG fucking loss.” Everyone but Chris giggles at that.

Gavin had never been one to feel too many emotions at once but, ever since Richard, (ugh that fucking prick,) and his scrawny little twin have been around, it's been a re-occurring thing for him to.  
Gavin’s pretty sure he feels anger when the tiny bells tied to the diner door chimes upon the door being opened, and the twins come strolling in but, he’s also sure that he feels intimidation and.. Fascination, too.  
He ignores the latter.

“Oh, shit.. It’s my roommate and his cocky brat brother.”

Tina groans. “Gavin. What, is your issue bro?? You’re gonna ruin my buzz with your negativity.”

“No,-- Tina. You don’t get it. Sure, Connor’s an okay runner but him and his brother think they’re hot shit and the university is only making them worse. First I find Connor in MY seat. The seat I’ve been sitting in for years,”

The subjects and difficulty change and, the teachers do too. But what hasn’t? Is Gavin sitting in that seat, and Tina KNOWS Gavin’s eyesight is shit.

“Then, they move the first years into OUR dorms. Why did WE have to start out in the shitty first year dorms but THEY don’t?”

 

“Gavin, you KNOW that’s all capacity and coincidence.”

“Oh, bull--”

 

Gavin stops midway in his profanities when there’s the sound of someone clearing their throat close by.  
All four friends glance up to see Richard looming over them and he awkwardly shifts back and forth on his feet, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a finger.

“Good evening..”

“What do you want, bigfoot?”

 

“/Gavin/..” Laurina says scoldingly. It shuts Gavin up but only for a moment.  
Richard ignores Gavin completely, and turns to speak with Laurina instead. 85%.  
“Laurina right? I was wondering if it would be alright with you and your friends if we were to switch booths. See, me and all of my acquaintances make 6 and, there’s a booth for 4 just over there..”  
99%.  
While Richard speaks, Connor gives Tina a small, shy, sweet wave. Tina happily and drunkenly returns it.  
100%.

“No.. No! You and your brother can sit in my seats at school. And you can be forced to live with me because of our fucked up school system! And,-- and Tina’s the president of the track team and so, if she wants Connor on it, Connor'll be on it! But I am NOT gonna let you fucking /first years/ take this from me too! I don’t /care/ if your dad’s Mr. Anderson!” he sneers.

“Do you understand how absurd you sound right now?? You sound like a child who refuses to share their toys,-- who would rather throw a tantrum instead. Well, I’m /sorry/ Gavin. But this isn’t daycare. It’s not middle school, either. Some people may put up with you, or may even be afraid of you, but /I’m/ not..” Richard says in a stern, matter-of-factly way.

Things are definitely gonna escalate but Chloe, who happens to be with Richard and Connor’s group for the night, interviens. 

“Richard. Gavin. We’re all adults here. Let’s all just take a breath and.. Talk this out like adults..” she suggests, her tone low and soothing.

Richard notices how upon noticing and listening to Chloe, Gavin is immediately soothed in a way. He seems soothed but also.. A little uncomfortable. Even bashful. It’s eery to Richard.

Gavin abruptly stands to his feet and scoots out of the booth. He keeps his eyes low and his voice low, too.  
“Fuck it.. Use the fucking table.” He goes on to softly say before walking off.  
Chris, Tina and Laurina aren’t sure what to do but, they leave the table so that Richard and his friends can use it, for starters.

To think this saturday night was going to be a ball for Gavin.


End file.
